Prince of Dreams
by ploThief
Summary: He was chosen to keep mortals asleep and harvest dreams. This is all that he was told, and all that he remembers. But his own dreams say otherwise. Because he is dreaming less of stars and exploring the galaxies, and more of the girl with the purple eyes. DxS. Void Danny


**Disclaimer:** don't own this. 'Nuff said.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Prince of Dreams~<span>**

~Lucid~

_He was having that dream again._

_The one with the crowded cafeteria, teenagers chatting aimlessly while stuffing food in their mouths. He's already walking towards the back table, the one with the African American wearing a red beret and the buff blond saving his seat. Like before, a football team comes to congratulate him, but he pays no heed, turning instead to the beret kid._

_"_Why am I dreaming about this again? Where is that girl?"

_The whole cafeteria stills, and the beret teen's face twist, like he's trying to say something but he doesn't know what. He struggles to answer, but before he can another voice rings through._

_"Are you looking for me?"_

_He raises his head to meet the piercing gaze of the girl, food tray in hand and red letterman on. The lettermen does not fit her dark gothic attire, but he already knows why she wears it. She claims it is his._

_"_Why?"_ He presses, constellations swirling as his frustration grows. "_Why do you appear in my dreams? Why do you seem so familiar? **Who are you**?"

_A sad smile filters onto those glossy full lips, but her tone is playful._  
><em>"Are you going to let me sit down or stare at me all day?"<em>

_He blushes and mumbles an apology before scooting out of her way. His friend is totallly laughing at him, making him blush even harder._  
><em>"Oh, grow up." He grumbles to the boy. "How was class today?" The goth shrugs.<em>

_"Boring, as usual. You?"_

_"Same. A ghost attacked in the middle of lecture." He frowned, trying to recall more details. Which ghost was it again? Wait, what class was he in? He can't remember, but he doesn't care. Must of being one boring class. And fight._

_"What do you say we play hooky?" She offers, grinning at him. "Just the two of us."_

_Those eyes sparkle with nobility and spices, pulling him into their amethyst ocean._

_"Where to?"_

_She leans in closer, hot breath caressing his face._

_"Anywhere. As long as you're there by my side."_

_He closes his eyes, lips parting slowly to embrace hers. He hears cheers all around, but he could hardly care. All that matters is her and her only. His..._

_Wait, what was her name? Who was she? This..this wasn't_ real_. Was it? He didn't know. He need to find out. He needed to-_

"Wake up."

Danny's head snapped up, inky stars leaking out of his eyes. He checked himself. No baggy pants or wrinkled t-shirt. Just waves of galaxies dripping up and down his torso. The Milky way swirled around his arms and danced across his fingers. He sighs, half with relief, the other in disappointment.

He let himself get caught in the dream again. It was the only dream he got lost in, and it bothered him to no end.

"Are you fully awake?" A voice hummed, and he was reminded that he was not alone.  
>"Sorry," Danny grinned sheepishly at the horned ghost beside him. He takes the helmet off, shaking loose stardust from his midnight hair. "I let myself get caught up in a dream."<p>

Nocturne nodded. "The one of that girl."

Annoyance flashed inside the teen. Although Nocturne was the King of Dreams and could read every one like an open book, Danny would like _some_ privacy.

"Yes," he admitted grimly."That one." His annoyance quickly softened into confusion.

"That place. Those humans. The girl. What do they mean? What is my subconscious trying to tell me?"

He looks pleading to the King of Dreams, whose bloodshot eyes fill with unease.

"I'm...not sure. There are many interpretations, yet none of them can be true as well. I will have to sleep on this."

"If you say so," Danny replies numbly, mind reeling on the familiarity of the dream. Those people felt so real.

Nocturne swirls around Danny, tentacles stretching to give a purple sash the ghost child now often wore.

"Do not mull over this dream. Sometimes they are simply the work of instead and tend the flocks. They get quite restless when the sun is out."

Danny took the sash. "Pleasant dreams, father."

Nocturne floats away, watching the child melt into the stars.

"Pleasant harvest, Prince of Dreams."

* * *

><p><span>AN:** there was this thing going on tumblr a while back called "Void Danny", who basically was what Sam was in "Urban Jungle" except with Nocturne instead of Undergrowth. Void Danny is so wicked, so I just had to write about him! Except this story stays in the cannon universe and not in the Reverse trio like tumblr has him in.**

**Just giving a parting gift before I go. I won't be getting onto fanfiction at all for a few months because I need to focus on school and this is becoming an obsession of sorts. Sorry!**

**Keep writing and being awesome, everyone! I'll miss ya!**


End file.
